Radio Static
by unwritten92
Summary: He promised her, and he would keep his promise.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bullet

Prompt: Park

Rating: T

Words: 1,244

* * *

><p>The rain blanketed everything that mere seconds before had been plainly visible. The eerie feel of the cemetery worse in the sudden darkness.<p>

She fell, exhausted and scared, and hit her knees on the muddy floor. Slipping down on the squelching ground, she came to rest her head against the gravestone that had broken her fall. Grabbing hold of her bleeding arm she finished her prompt descent by rapping her head against a protruding stone from the flooded earth.

Spreading the hand that wasn't trying to stop the bleeding on the ground she dug in her fingers and tried to stop the onslaught of tears that threatened to blind and choke her at the same time. Breathing deeply she tried turning without aggravating her wound, when she managed to right herself she exhaled and dug on her jean pocket for the little piece of jewelry she knew was there.

Placing it where it belonged she finally let the sobs and tears she had been holding back loose. The rain that had turned into a light drizzle decided to join her by becoming harsher and nearly pelleting anything it had the misfortune of reaching with its wet tendrils.

There, alone in the dark, with the rain shielding her from the monster she had let behind, she whispered as her tears fell to join in the earth;

"_Please_...please help me. You _promised_, I need you. Please don't leave me alone. _Help me_."

-/-

_'And if I haver yeah I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you'_

The happy music that played from the kitchen radio drifted to the only two occupants in the house facing the lake. Hushed laughter came from the biggest room in the house. There, near the window, the figure of a red haired young man sat crossed legged beside the dancing figure of a happy raven haired eight year old.

Inquisitively she turned to face him; "What does haver mean?"

The red haired man shrugged and made a face signaling without words that he really had no clue. The child dropped the matter but rapidly turned to show him the picture in her hands.

"This looks exactly like officer Saito! He even has the same scary eyes and big nose!"

And as the raven haired girl fell with peals of laughter bursting free, Kenshin coughed amused but secretly thanked the gods that the officer hadn't been there to hear the innocent observation from the girl.

Covering the wall from the ceiling to the hardwood floors, a large collage took place amongst his belongings. Hundreds of photos taken by them both and his wife and images cut from magazines had been glued to the wall. Maps decorated the space as well with red marking from the places they longed to go.

Kenshin smiled softly as his charge for the day stuck the photo of the wolf beside the photo of a little baby raccoon. He knew the only reason Kaoru made fun of the officer was because she loved poking her uncle and annoying him.

When she was done with her part for the day she turned to her friend and sat next to him deciding to voice the doubt in her little heart.

"Kenshin?"

"Hmm?" His violet eyes focused on her and he tilted his head. She sounded so vulnerable.

"Tomorrow is show and tell, but the boys at school only make fun of me. Do you think I'll do everything right? I'm scared they'll just laugh at my project."

"Kaoru, you're the smartest little girl I know..."

"I'm the only little girl you know."

Laughing he nodded. "But from all the girls I know, you're the smartest. And because of that I know you'll do great on your project. And if those boys decide to mock you, just tell me and I'll be there to keep them away. I'll always be here for you Kaoru, even when I'm old and graying." He winked and Kaoru laughed merrily hoping towards him and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"No matter what Kaoru, you must believe in yourself. And never be afraid of anything, except fear itself."

She nodded and from the front door a soft feminine voice called out;

"I'm home!"

Kaoru looked up and shouted: "Come see Tomoe-nee-san! Look at the wall! Look!"

"It's beautiful."

-/-

Kaoru hummed, the day had been good. The show and tell had gone very well, and she had gotten an A. She giggled when she thought back to the day before when Tome-nee had scolded Kenshin for giving her his earring. Smiling happily she fingered the item that was now part of who she was.

Looking around she noticed it had grown dark, and although people were still out and about she had to get home soon.

The sirens startled her from her daydreaming and she followed the urgent car. Her short legs weren't as fast the fire truck but she tried to keep up. She had to dodge the boy on the skate and many other people in the park she had been walking through so she could see what was happening. From her place in the middle of the park she could see the heavy cloud of smoke that curled and became heavy through the tree tops, darkening the already black sky.

She had a bad feeling about it.

Running as fast as she could, the direction the smoke was from was from the forest and the only one who lived in the forest was her dearest friend. The bad feeling became worse.

When she finally arrived to where the firemen where, she could see the house in the forest ruined. It was complete chaos. The firemen where trying to stop the fire and the police the people who were trying to get closer. Biting her lip to hold her tears she looked for her uncle, there at the end where the lake made its pass through a little clearing, stood her uncle a somber look on his face and a crunched cigarette in his hands. He hadn't even lighted it up yet.

Running to him she caught sight of something that from that moment on would be forever burned in her mind, just as the fire was burning through her favorite place in the world.

The stretcher that crossed in front of her was covered but it hadn't been well placed. A burned and scarred hand fell, on the fore finger sat the brass ring that she herself had given to Kenshin as a Christmas gift.

Strong hands pulled her back into an embrace smelling strongly of spice and cigarette smoke. And Kaoru let the tears flow.

Her friend was gone, the one who had promised to be there until the very end, had left her there alone.

_'Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back'_

-/-

He promised. He promised and he always kept his promises.

The pain in her arm made her drag herself to her feet. She had hidden away enough, but now she needed to find a safer place. And with her destination set in her mind she dragged herself through the criminal ransacked streets, through the howls of the poor and needy. Through the worst, as she always would, alone.

Back in the cemetery a crow landed on a headstone, pecking with urgency at the named engraved.

'Himura, Kenshin'

They were calling for him, the Battousai.

* * *

><p>Made up from the August2011 prompt writing frenzy down at rk-challenge (livejournal).<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: Hot (This was ages ago!)

Warning: Slightly shorter and more like an interlude to present the bad guy. Or is he?

* * *

><p>Megumi dried her hands on a washcloth while keeping an eye on the teapot on the stove. Walking towards the window in her living room, she peeked through her curtains. On the other side of her street a black Mercedes was parked in front of the pawn shop that had been opened even before she was born.<p>

Sighing she let the curtain fall into place and went to serve herself and her guest cups of soothing and healing mint tea. They were both overdue for some peace and quiet, even if it was only facade.

Last night, in midst of the rain storm that took all the citizens in their small town by surprise, her cousin had appeared at her front door. Dirty, exhausted and bleeding, she had collapsed right on top of her. She had completely blacked out and Megumi was left to carry Kaoru's entire weight to the couch, where she proceeded to tear her jacket sleeve and peruse the wound made by a bullet. Luckily the bullet had only grazed the arm, but it was a pretty nasty wound regardless. At least she had been able to stitch it up and make her cousin comfortable enough so she could rest.

Opening the door that led to the living room she knelt beside her, handing her the cup she settled on the floor. Kaoru sighed cradling the cup and breathing in the scent of the hot tea. Her eyes were clouded, as if she were lost in another world.

"Will you tell me what happened now?" Megumi softly questioned her, tracing patterns on the carpeted floor.

Swallowing Kaoru nodded and righted her laid back position on the couch a bit so it would be easier to look at Megumi while she talked.

"Enishi went to pick me up like he usually does at the restaurant. But I had forgotten to tell him that I had a double shift last night."

Wrapping the throw blanket Megumi had wrapped her in tighter around her she set the cup on the coffee table.

"You know Enishi, he just laughed and said it was okay, he left after telling me to be safe. Tae had forgotten she had dinner plans with her sister that night so I offered to close up for her, she left soon after Enishi did.

I left after I closed up later, it was probably eleven, Enishi was already there. The few people on the streets were beggars and they really didn't care, since essentially we ignore them, at least Enishi does. Megumi, he had a gun. Enishi had a gun and he pointed it at my face."

Megumi frowned, Enishi had been close friends with Kaoru ever since news that his sister and her husband had died on the fire accident. He had met Kaoru before everything that happened that night. Although to her he had always seemed a bit on the crazy side, but he had always been a good friend to Kaoru. The only friend, since she herself hadn't been able to be there for Kaoru. Not when Kenshin died or when her auntie passed away.

Kaoru, who never in her life looked as weak as she did in that moment, started to cry softly and it wrenched at Megumi's heart.

"It's not that what made me scared though. He started saying things, really bad things about Kenshin. Also he said that if I were dead the last thing of Kenshin's that would remain in this city would our decomposing bodies. He shot at me then, but I managed to dodge the brunt of it and run away, it started raining so hard that even if he had chased after me, he wouldn't have been able to catch me."

Megumi had to pry her taught fingers from her ceramic cup before she shattered it. Her heart felt like it would burst and the fear lodged in her throat threatened to consume her.

"Kaoru, why a reminder of Kenshin? Does he believe that it was Kenshin's fault Tomoe died with him the day of the fire? It's been proved it was done by that criminal gang, even if they haven't done any criminal prosecutions, he should know by now it wasn't his fault!" Megumi was frantic by now, the possibilities that Kaoru's life was in such danger making her panic.

"Megumi, I know..." Kaoru trailed off, biting her lip her brows furrowed. Inside, her heart rebelled, all this time and still no justice had been brought to those who caused her best friends' death. With what had really happened, though, she felt it was even worse that her friend had to suffer through what he did.

Megumi rose to her knees and framed Kaoru's face;

"Kaoru, whatever happens I doubt he'll come near you in the daylight. Even in this stupid city they aren't as audacious to outright harm you. In any case, it was just Enishi so no one else will try to harm you and he's leaving for a few days remember, you told me that a few days ago."

Kaoru nodded though it was difficult due to Megumi's hands gripping her face. Shaking herself she pouted and batted at Megumi's hands,

"I know, now stop being so touchy it's creeping me out, fox."

Megumi laughed in her usual foxy way and pinched her cheeks. Kaoru gave her a weird look, and batted her hands away.

"If you're already becoming so uncute it means you're fine! Now help me with the dishes, I'm cooking pasta. Sano is coming later and we'll see if we can do something about Enishi. Maybe telling dad wouldn't be so bad either, you know extra protection."

Kaoru sighed, she only hoped.

* * *

><p>Actually, he is. You guys, this one has been ready for forever. I'm so so sorry!<p>

Also, look for the (not so) hidden nickname. I totally did.


	3. Chapter 3

prompt: void

florence + the machine's _howl _

* * *

><p><em>"screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart"<em>

Every part of his body hurt, he was being burned alive. He could feel his flesh peeling off and Tomoe, wonderful and beautiful Tomoe, was bleeding and being taken from him and he could do nothing but writhe in pain.

Gasping for breath he watched as the gang of killers pulled her out by her hair and crying out in pain.

The photos on the wall were burning and wilting as he fell, completely spent and near death.

He looked as Kaoru's creation was destroyed by the fire. The only good thing he had done was being taken from him and in the end he couldn't even keep a simple promise.

Blood ran down from the wound on his temple and the last words he ever spoke were whispered ones meant for someone who would never hear them.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru."

"_drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart"_

* * *

><p>Shortest ever, yet to the point. On going yet slow.<p>

Kenshin's point of view.


End file.
